Full Circle
by humanthesaurus
Summary: A look into the lives of the Potters - a bit of normalcy that turns out to be a not so normal occerance...drabbleish. hopefully sweet. J/L? H/G? read to find out!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing - all goes to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. don't sue me.**

**a/n: wow, my 1st bit of ff posted! this definatly isn't my 1st written, but I'm reasonably happy w/ it, so here it goes. I guess I was feeling a little nostalgic & wrote this, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Full Circle

- o -

The mid-morning sunshine came into the windows of a small cottage in the English countryside to strike a silver-rimmed double picture frame on an end table in the living room just so, that glass shone a bight white-gold and sent reflections of light on t

The mid-morning sunshine came into the windows of a small cottage in the English countryside. It streamed down to strike a silver-rimmed double picture frame on an end table in the living room just so, so that the glass shone a bight white-gold and sent reflections of light onto the hardwood banister of the stairs leading to the second floor.

Just then a woman came down those stairs, yawning and rubbing her eyes. She had on a pair of soft, cotton shorts and an oversized T-shirt and she clutched a thin stick of wood in her right hand. She ran her fingers through her long, red hair, which was disheveled and hanging down her back in loose waves.

She padded softly and silently in her bare feet through the carpeted hallway and into the kitchen, where she flicked the stick at the stove, which immediately lit. She then poked the stick at the teapot, which filled with water and set itself on the stove, before turning and lazily flourishing the stick at a cupboard door, which swung open. Out flew a cup and saucer which then floated down and deposited themselves on the kitchen counter. The red-haired woman had just turned back to the stove when her face took on a slightly greenish color and she ran quickly out of the kitchen, across the hall, and into a bathroom slamming the door behind her.

The quiet sounds of retching filled the silent floor of the cottage and the woman emerged, minutes later, wiping her mouth and making a face. She headed back into the kitchen, just as the teapot bean to whistle faintly. She grabbed her wand (for this is what anyone must assume the thin stick of wood was) from where she had left it on the counter and levitated the teapot off the stove, while glancing up at the ceiling as if to see if anyone on the second floor had heard her.

She had just pored herself a cup of tea and was waiting for it to steep when a look of comprehending shock ran across her face and she rushed out of the kitchen a second time with slightly less urgency, but considerably more panic.

Approximately four and three-quarter minutes after her second exodus from the kitchen, a full-throated scream could be heard, issuing from the bathroom and echoing throughout the house. Moments later, a rumpled, dark-haired man cam pounding down the stairs, clutching a similar stick of wood in his hand and pushing a pair of wire-rimmed glassed on his face. He was dressed similarly to the woman, in a pair of pajama pants and a grey T-shirt, also with bare feet.

"GINNY, WHAT THE _HELL_!" he yelled, as the young woman came out of the bathroom, a bit pale, but obviously all right.

"Sorry, I just…figured something out." She said sheepishly.

"Well, would you mind telling me what it was so I can go back to bed?" He asked, more exasperated than annoyed.

The red-haired woman fidgeted slightly before glancing up at the man and apparently deciding bluntness was needed in some situations.

"I'm pregnant."

"You're…_what?_"

"I'm pregnant"

"You're pregnant."

"Yes."

"As in: we're going to have a baby?"

"Yes."

"As in: about nine months from now you and I are going to be a mother and father?"

"Well, that's the general idea."

He simply stared at her, speechless.

"Harry? Harry, are you alright?"

Suddenly, a broad grin spit his face. "WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A _BABY_!" He yelled, picking her up and twirling her around. She laughed at his exuberance and he kissed her on the mouth. "We've gotta go tell Ron and Hermione." He said, setting her down, but not letting go of her hands. "And your Mum and Dad! And Teddy! And George! And Bill and Fleur and Percy and Charlie and Neville and Luna and McGonagall and Kingsley…" She laughed again.

"We don't have to tell them _now_! We're not dressed!"

"True," He said, wrapping his arms around her. "I don't think I want Neville seeing you in your pajamas, and…" He said, kissing her nose, then her cheek and then her ear and down her neck and across her collar-bone. "there are other things I'd _much_ rather do now."

She giggled. "True. It's not like you haven't already knocked me up…"

Sunlight glinted of the man's glasses as he carried the woman back upstairs – both of them laughing – and hit the silver-rimmed double picture frame in the living room. The sun had moved since earlier in the morning, and the pictures in the double frame were clearly visible.

The one on the left was slightly older than the one on the right. It showed a newly wedded couple. The groom looked amazingly similar to the black-haired man, and his bride had long red hair. In between them was a dark, shaggy-haired man and all three were smiling and waving madly like it was the happiest moment in their lives. It was an informal picture, snapped in a moment, by a friend, and obviously had been much treasured before it was framed, a fact made obvious by it's slightly worn edges.

The picture on the right was very similar to its counterpart on the left. It too, showed a couple on their wedding day, but it was crisp and new-looking. In this picture, the red-haired woman who had just recently rushed twice to the bathroom, and the man who had run downstairs to save her from a nonexistent enemy were joined by two other figures. A tall red-haired man and a brown-haired woman stood beside them. All four smiled and waved madly just as in the picture on the left and glowed with the same unmistakable light of absolute happiness.

In fact, if the occupants of the Picture on the Left could see the Picture on the Right, they would all agree:

Things had come full circle.

* * *

**a/n: Well? what did you think? review please, it would mean a lot to me. :)**


End file.
